


Lullaby for a Sadist

by Nygmas_Kinky_Ass



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Cream Pie, F/M, Just expect bad things all around to happen, Potential Forced Pregnancy, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygmas_Kinky_Ass/pseuds/Nygmas_Kinky_Ass
Summary: Takes place after Arkham Knight - the Batman is no more leaving the Rogues to the police. Edward isn't getting any younger, and feels that he has to leave something in this world that matters ... Something that will remain behind when he is long gone. Something, that will continue what he'd started. And to do so ... He has to find the perfect woman to bare that "honour".





	1. Chapter 1

**((This story contains non-consensual scenes and possibly violent behaviour. I do not condone his behavior in this fic, nor this relationship. This is a piece of fiction and is to be taken as such. This story is not for the faint of heart, it is rather brutal at times. You have been warned.))**

 

_(Credit to American Horror Story Season 2 for the image)_

 

Water dripping was the first thing she became aware of, each droplet that hit sounding so much louder than she was sure it actually was, resonating through her aching head, as she tried to focus through the blurriness of her mind, trying to remember what had happened and where she was.

Flashes of what she thought where memories jumped in her head, but everything felt so blurry. She remembered flashing lights, music, dancing ... Her friends laughing ... She'd been at a nightclub, she knew that. She remembered, vaguely. She didn't remember getting there, or leaving, but she remembered being there. Had she drank too much? Perhaps ... But ... This didn't feel like any hangover she'd felt before.

She slowly raised her hand to her head, groaning as lights flashed behind her eyelids, trying to focus on a specific memory. There had been a man ... She remembered that. She'd talked to a man ... He was good looking, clean cut, brown hair, bright blue eyes ... So blue they had been striking to look at. His eyes were what had caught her attention.

What had made her smile when he'd offered her a drink. Thinking back, she should have declined. It didn't come from the bartender or a waitress, it came from him ... She hadn't seen him purchase it, but she had been too drunk to consider any ill intent.

Had he drugged her? It certainly made sense with how she was feeling. As if no time had passed between being in the bar and waking up here. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, her eyes straining against the dim light that looked far too bright for her. She seemed to be in an unfinished basement, the windows covered in newspaper and barred from the outside, the proof in the shadows cast over the paper from the sunlight outside.

Her first thought was to panic as she finally came to her senses, sitting up quickly on the bed. For the first time she noticed a weight around her ankle, and looked down to see a thick metal shackle around her ankle, a chain running from it, to the middle of the floor where it was heavily bolted into place.

“No …” She whispered quietly, tears pooling in her eyes as she crawled off the bed and onto the floor, her head swimming as she moved to the bolt on the floor. She tugged at it, yanking at the chain as hard as she could over and over, the chain clattering against the floor, but it was no use. She turned her attention to the shackle around her ankle as panic started setting in. This couldn’t be happening. This was just a bad dream. She pulled at the small padlock keeping the shackle closed, but it didn’t budge. She tried pulling it off her foot, and it immediately made her think back that old horror movie she saw year ago. Saw.

She closed her eyes as she leaned back against the bed, her knees drawn up to her chest as she ran her hands through her hair. She had to get out … She had to. There was no sense panicking, and she did her best to stay calm as she assessed her situation. The room was small, with nothing but a bed, a side table, and a bathroom that, upon inspection, she could reach, so she had access to water at least, and it seemed clean. Other than that, there was absolutely nothing in the room.

So … At least he didn’t want her to try to cut off her foot to try to escape like in that movie. She closed her eyes again as she sat on the bed, wiping the tears from her face that had started falling out of both fear and frustration. That wouldn’t help. She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling and paused. There, in the corner, just out of her reach, was a security camera.

“Are you watching me? You bastard?” She asked, moving back on the bed and crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re not scaring me! If a power play is what you’re after. You chose the wrong girl!” She said despite the fear in her chest.

She didn’t know how much time had passed before the metal door opened with a clank, and the man from the bar walked in, a tray in his hand, a smile on his face. He looked different from last night though. He was no longer so finely dressed. He wore a tattered wife beater, an open short sleeves button up shirt, light green in colour and covered in a strange swirly design that looked spray painted on, and a pair of worn tan cargo pants.

“Good evening, Ryann.” He said, and she was surprised he knew her name. Had she told him last night? She couldn’t remember. “I’m sorry for keeping you waiting. You must be starving.” He said moving over to the bed, and handing her the tray. She looked down at it a moment before looking up at him, the smell of freshly made mashed potatoes and sausage making her mouth water.

“What do you want from me?” She asked, not taking the tray. The man sighed as he placed the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed edge of the bed, watching her for a moment.

“Right now, I’d like you to eat. I’m not here to hurt you Ryann … I can be a fair man … If you cooperate.” He said, his blue eyes moving over her body and back up to her face.

“Who are you?” She demanded, still not budging from where she sat. The man licked his lips, shifting in annoyance.

“I will make you a deal, Ryann. If you eat … I will answer one question.” He said, that infuriating smirk on his face. “Does that sound fair?”

Ryann shook her head. No, that didn’t sound fair! Nothing about this was fair! Though … The more he talked, the more she felt he recognized his voice from somewhere. Perhaps on television? Radio? She couldn’t pinpoint it. But now that she was sober she knew she knew his voice from somewhere. And it sent a chill down her spine.

“If you don’t eat, Ryann. I will be forced to take other measures, and you will not get the answers you want.” He said picking up the tray again, and handing it to her. “Eat.” He said, a little less kindly, and more forceful.

Ryann stared at it a moment before she slowly reached out for it, careful not to spill the glass of water. She slowly took a bite of mashed potatoes, and as much as she hated to admit it, it was the best mashed potatoes she’d ever tasted in her life. Either that, or she was hungrier than she’d thought.

She took another bite, ignoring the man, as he leaned against the footboard, his foot up on the bed as he watched her eating.

“To answer your question,” He said hesitating as her eyes moved up to his. “My name is Edward …” He said, though the first name alone obviously didn’t mean anything to her. “Nygma.” He said.

There it was … The fear in her eyes, the hitch in her breath, the slight choke as she swallowed her food. There was the fear he was looking for.

“Riddler.” She said, her hands shaking slightly, and suddenly the design on his shirt made sense. They weren’t swirls, they were question marks. Oh, how had she ever gotten herself into this situation. But … Where she was … This wasn’t his typical M.O. from what she knew of him. Unless … “You’re not … Planning on sticking me in one of your traps, are you?” She asked. “Batman is gone …” She said, knowing that if he had, no one would save her. Perhaps this is where he brought his victims while he prepared his traps.

Edward’s chuckle was as eerie as anything she’d ever heard before. He legitimately looked amused. “No, Ryann. I’m not going to put you into one of my traps. What you will do for me, will be much easier.” He said, that grin never leaving his face.

“What do you want?” She asked timidly.

“I want you.” He said, and his tone alone made his intentions clear. “I knew from the moment I saw you that you’d be the one … You’re beautiful, but that’s just a bonus, beauty is superficial, it means nothing. Your intelligence on the other hand …” He said smugly as he looked her over again. “You have such a beautiful mind, that I had to make you mine …” He said, and she couldn’t help but feel as if that were not his only motive.

“You want … Me?” She asked confused. Was this his crude idea of dating? He said he wouldn’t hurt her, but he was a psycho, who knew what his definition of “not hurt” was, or if he’d even keep his word.

“Yes … I want you … In every way … I will take it if I need to.” Edward said as she glared up at him. So he did actually want her … He wanted her in some freakish Joker Harley way … But Harley was absolutely in love with the Joker …

“I will never love you.” She said flatly, though that made Edward’s grin widen even more.

“Oh, believe me darling …” He said, his tone filled with amusement. “I don’t need you to love me to get what I want.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryann’s eyes widened as he stood from the bed, wondering just what he was after now. “You see Ryann …” He said with a wicked grin on his face. “I’m not getting any younger, and I’ll be damned if I leave this earth without leaving something behind …”

“You’ve left something behind. Death and destruction.” She said, thinking about all those news articles she’s read in the past. How many people had he killed? Families he’d destroyed. Still, her comment seemed to amuse him as he chuckled quietly.

“Is that what you think I do?” He asked. “No, Ryann. I filter out the weak, the stupid … You … You’re not stupid. In fact … You’re damn near perfect. Almost like me.”

“I’m nothing like you!” She spat, making him laugh again.

“Sure you are. You’ve always looked down at people who are below your intelligence. I admire that. Why waste your time on trivialities, when you can spend your time on the things that really matter?” He asked, his voice fluctuating with amused fact. “Like the boy in your advanced phonetics and phonology class last week. All he did was ask you a simple question, but you thought him below your help. And I don’t blame you. You had your own work to do.” He said, that infuriating smile not leaving his face. “But I digress.” He said scratching the side of his nose with the nail of his thumb. “I choose you for a reason, Ryann. And your intelligence was the main factor.”

“What does my intelligence have to do with anything?” She asked.

“I needed someone who was near on par with me.” He said, after all, no one would be better than him. But she came close. “You’re healthy, you’re intelligent, your beauty is a positive, though not a necessity.”

“What is it you want?” She asked, starting to get nervous as the expression on his face changed to something, still amused, yet far more malicious.

“You’re an intelligent girl, I’m sure you can figure it out.” He said, his hand going to the scuffed gold question mark belt at his waist. Ryann’s eyes traveled down, following his hands before realization hit her and she shook her head, backing away on the bed from him as he pulled his belt open.

“No … No please … I … I don’t know you but … The newspapers, the charges … You’re …” God, she hated how she couldn’t form a proper sentence. “You’ve never been a rapist.”

“I’m not a rapist, Ryann. A rapist requires a victim … I require a volunteer.” He said as he slowly pulled his button open.

“I don’t consent.” She said, looking up at him, though that didn’t stop him from pulling his zipper down. This couldn’t be happening. Still, he looked amused.

“I’m sure you don’t. But this will happen either way. How you handle it is entirely up to you. Do you want to be a victim, or do you want to be a volunteer?” He asked, his hand dipping into his underwear and stroking his already hard shaft before pulling it out. Ryann couldn’t help but look down at it and winced. It was larger than she would have expected. It wasn’t huge but … Definitely big. “I can make this good for you, if you want.”

She took a deep breath and shook her head. She wouldn’t give into him … It’s what he wanted … Or … Maybe he wanted her to fight him. Usual a man who raped a woman, it was because he fears women, wants to exert his dominance, or just wants to make himself feel more powerful. With Nygma … She had no idea.

“You have to decide, Ryann. Clock’s ticking. Tick tock, tick tock.” He said moving onto the bed in front of her, his callused hand moving to her bare leg and it shocked her into action. She swung back and punched him as hard as she could, causing him try cry out in pain as blood spattered from his nose. She moved away from him, scrambling off the bed and to the door, not even thinking of the chain around her ankle which tripped her and caused her to fall to the floor. She screamed loudly for help, begging that someone would hear as she heard the mattress behind her creek.

She turned towards Edward as he got off the bed, his hand to his nose, but his erection still as hard as ever as he grabbed her arm. “You shouldn’t have done that.” He said, pulling her up. She struggled against him, but his hold was surprisingly strong.

“Let me go!!!” She screamed, hitting his shoulder before he tossed her onto the bed.

“The hard way it is then.” He said, pulling his hand away from his bleeding nose as he climbed onto the bed again. She struggled as his hands went to the waist of the pajama pants she was wearing, and tugged them off of her as Ryann screamed louder, kicking at him, but again it was no use. She got one good kick into his chest before he had her ankles in his hands, pushing her feet above her head, letting them hook over his shoulders as he climbed over her, his hands going to her struggling wrists. “I told you … I could make this good for you,” He said panting between words. “… You would have enjoyed it. But you chose to fight Ryann. Any pain you experience …” He said, rubbing himself against her. “That’s your own doing.” He said looking down as he let go of one of her hands to grasp his cock. She hit him, but her hits were weak at best since her leg was in the way and there was little room for a wind up. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt the tip of his cock probing against her entrance.

No … She twisted and struggled again, but it was no use. He had her in too tight of a hold. “Please …” She begged. “Please don’t.” She said, crying as he shoved the head of his cock into her, his groan filtering into her ears and making her feel ill. God, he was enjoying this … It already hurt. She wasn’t wet, she wasn’t prepared for this.

“Please …” She begged again, “I’ll cooperate just … Just … Please, it hurts.” She said, and was surprised when he paused, looking down at her, blood from his nose dripping down onto her face making her wince.

“This was your choice, Ryann.” He said, that smirk coming back to his face as he pushed into her harder causing her to cry out in pain. She screamed loudly, struggling against him, trying to push him away, trying to clench around him harder but it only made him moan as he pressed farther into her. She felt like he was tearing her apart, his cock feeling so much larger than it looked. Her screams turned to whimpers as he managed to shove his entire cock, painfully, inside of her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Stop …” She begged, refusing to look at him. It seemed to be fine by him as she felt him withdraw, and for a moment, she thought he would stop, but no … She had a mere few seconds reprieve before he violently shoved his cock back into her so hard she screamed loudly again, her throat starting to hurt from crying out in pain. “Stop … Please …” She begged. What did she ever do to deserve this? She had no idea. Why did he have to pick her?

The thoughts faded from her mind as he started thrusting into her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her ass with each hard thrust. She felt liquid dripping down onto her face and she didn’t want to think about whether it was sweat or blood. Either way, it was foul and disgusting. She breathed heavily as she tried to relax her body, trying to just wait it out. Why was this taking so long? How could he last this long? Still, she was sore, but it wasn’t as painful as before. Her body had started reacting once he started thrusting, as if it knew it needed the preparation it should have had. She wasn’t turned on, she was quite the opposite, but her body didn’t know that … She whimpered as she felt herself growing a bit wet, her body’s reactions being pulled from her by force rather than by the proper gentle coaxing it should have received.

She stilled, refusing to make any noises as he used her body, tried to ignore the feeling of his cock moving in and out of her, that fast, slick, sliding sensation inside of her. She heard him chuckle slightly as he moved back, letting go of her wrists, and she didn’t bother fighting him. There was no point, she’d used up so much of her energy fighting him off already, she knew he would over power her again quickly. All she would do was hurt herself.

So she remained still as he let her legs fall down onto the bed, still between her legs, his cock deep inside of her. His chest lowered to hers. She felt a shiver go down her spine as she felt his breath on her neck and she swallowed painfully.

“Just think about how good this would have felt … If you’d allowed me to prepare you first. If you’d let me pleasure you …” He said thrusting into her harder as if to accentuate his point. “This could have been so good for you … But you chose pain.” He said, his voice becoming more gruff, more laboured the closer to orgasm he came.

“Just get it over with and get off of me.” Ryann said, refusing to look up at him still, her eyes trained on the wall beside them. His hand went to her jaw, but his thrusts didn’t slow even the slightest and he forced her to look up at him. He had a sneer on his face, making him look grotesque by comparison to the man she’d met last night. As if like a light switch though, his expression changed, his hand going back to the bed beside her but she didn’t look away from him this time.

“You’ll learn to like this …” He said licking his lips, not even bothered by the blood that was there from his nose. She cringed slightly as he did so before his mouth returned to her ear. “You will … In time.” He said focusing once again on fucking her, taking his pleasure from her. Neither of them said anything as his entire body moved over her, his hips snapping forward over and over, and to be honest, it didn’t even hurt anymore … It was just wet and disgusting, and she knew she’d feel even more so when he finished.

She closed her eyes again as she heard his breathing become louder, more laboured, grunts and groans escaping his lips and she knew he was close … Thank God, a few more moments and he’d finish, and leave her alone.

He pushed back from her, lifting her hips up against his as he thrust into her one last hard time, his head thrown back as he groaned at his orgasm, cum shooting into her in ropes of sticky white fluid. She felt it pulse inside of her, his cum coating her insides as he emptied himself into her. She winced again as he relaxed, collapsing on top of her, his chest rising and falling heavily, his cock starting to soften inside of her, and she could feel fluid running out of her and down the crack of her ass. It was over …

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed slightly. “Get off of me.” She said and he pushed up slightly, looking down at her. “You got what you wanted, now get off of me.” She said and it just made Edward smile, that stupid charming look back on his face again. The one that caught her attention at the club.

“And if I don’t?” He asked. She stared up at him blankly, neither begging, nor threatening. She was just done … He licked his lips again as he pulled out of her and she felt almost a release as he did. She felt wetter, stickier than she had when he was inside of her. “Okay ..” Edward said, sitting back on his knees, his softened cock hanging down between his legs. “I have to say Ryann, you’re a better fuck than I thought you’d be.” He said with amusement.

“Fuck you.” Ryann spat, moving to sit up on the bed.

“You’re welcome to, if you like.” He said with a laugh as she threw a pillow at him. It was really the only thing she could do, there was nothing for her to use as a weapon.

“Just leave me alone.” She said, sitting back against the headboard. She winced when he dove into her, stopping an inch away from her face.

“I’m leaving … But not because you told me to. I have work to do.” He said before delving in, his lips meeting hers and she bit down hard on his bottom lip, not letting go for a moment as he yelped in pain. When she finally did let go he jumped back, blood running down his chin, but still he smiled. “You’re a fighter.” He said with a laugh. “I love that.” He said before fixing his clothing and leaving the room.

(A/N - Let me know what you think. Should I continue? Kudos and Comments keep me going!)


	3. Chapter 3

Ryann was grateful for the hot shower in the bathroom she had access too. Looking at it, she half expected it to be cold, but was pleasantly surprised. She ran it as hot as she could stand, scrubbing her body, and trying to remove any evidence of what had happened. She wished the shower had one of those sprayers you could take down, but as it was, it was fixed into the wall. Still, beggars can’t be choosers. 

She remained in the shower until she felt decently clean, the chain around her ankle feeling disgusting now that it was wet, and she knew she would have to find some way to dry underneath it or it would chaif even more than it did. She turned the cold water off, no longer deriving any form of pleasure from the water now that it was freezing and got out of the shower. She went to the cupboard to find two freshly washed towels, and a bar of hand soap. At least hygiene was something he’d allow her, since she’d found some shampoo in the bathroom, and stick of deodorant in the medicine cabinet. Still, it was nothing she could really use to escape. Even the soap did nothing to help her slide her foot out. In short … She was trapped. 

And considering her reaction to him, which was justified in every way, who knew when he’d come back. She looked at the tray of food that had been placed on the side table, when she’d done that she couldn’t remember, but at least she hadn’t been of the mind to throw it at him. Who knows when she’ll get food next. 

She went back over to her pajama pants, one leg still through the chain, and pulled them up. She wondered if he would make her wear the same pajama every day, or if she’d get the change them … If he did, that would mean the chain would have to come off at some point … She could remain hopeful, but she could also assume that he’d make her wash her own pants in the shower with the soap that was in there, and remain in the nude while her clothes dried. Either was a possibility. 

She moved over to the bed, her pale pink pajamas feeling surprisingly comfortable as she moved over to the bed. She didn’t want to get back in it, but she didn’t like the idea of sleeping on the floor either. She crawled into bed, pulling the blanket up around her and closed her eyes, trying to pretend like she was at home, in her own bed, and what had happened, hadn’t really happened. But no matter what she did, she couldn’t block out the feeling of him being inside of her. She was sore still, and she knew she would be for a few days. She had to get out of here … 

Somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryann woke up feeling stiff and sore, her legs cramped as she stretched, wondering why she was so sore before she opened her eyes and the previous day came rushing back to her. She looked outside and saw that it was still dark outside, probably because she fell asleep so early. But she didn’t know what time it was, and she hated not knowing.

She took a deep breath and got out of bed, feeling slightly refreshed, though sore. A new drive pushing her forward and she stood there for a moment, thinking. She glanced up at the camera and wondered if he was watching her right now. He had to sleep some time right? She looked at the window, before moving the remainder of her food onto the bed and climbed up on the side dresser. She put her hand to the window, to try to pull the newspaper off but her hand met with glass. He’d put glass between her and the newspaper so she couldn’t even see outside. Swell … Might as well have painted it over on the outside. Might have been easier.

She climbed back down and took her plate off of the tray, placing the plate down on the bed and she climbed back up onto the dresser with the metal tray in her hands. Even with the bars, if she broke the glass, at least she could see outside. Maybe someone would pass. Maybe she could get someone's attention. Hell, maybe she could send a carrier pigeon. Those still existed, right?

She swung back, and as hard as she could, slammed the side of the tray into the window, expecting it to shatter, but all it did was bounce off, causing her to stumble back a bit from the force, and she had to grab onto the ledge to stop herself from falling back onto the ground. The tray fell from her hands, hit the dresser, and landed on the floor with a loud clatter.

She paused where she stood, her hand on the window sill, listening for any noise, wondering if he’d heard and was now coming … But there was silence. No footsteps, no talking … Nothing.

She took a deep breath and climbed down, picking up the tray again. It was the Riddler … He always had traps, he always had escape routes … It was his MO … There was always a solution. It was just a matter of finding it. Maybe this was just all a game to him, some sick form of puzzle he wanted her to solve.

She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes to think … What had he said to her? There had to be some kind of clue. What had he said? There had to be something of note.

**_You must be starving._ **

**_I’m not here to hurt you._ **

**_I can be a fair man … If you cooperate._ **

**_If you eat … I will answer one question._ **

**_If you don’t eat, Ryann. I will be forced to take other measures,_ **

He was concerned about her health, that was for sure. That much was evident. So her health was an important factor, but that may just be because of what he’d stated he wanted … He didn’t want an unhealthy baby. Just the thought of that made her feel nauseous. But no … This was the Riddler, he couldn’t actually want a child, the man had no patience to raise one! Even if he’d got one, it would be dead in a week!

So no … This had to be a puzzle.

**_I’m not going to put you into one of my traps._ **

**_“I’m not going to.” …. But that didn’t mean he hadn’t already. He was very particular man about his wording._ **

**_I want you._ **

Yes, but for what? It couldn’t be as simple as that, if he wanted a baby he could date, he was charming, he was handsome (as much as he hated to admit that now) … He didn’t need to do this. So there had to be a reason. She was sure there were plenty of women in Gotham who were intelligent that would be honoured to have his child. Heck, the guy even had his own groupies … She’d seen the forums, and the little “Riddler” themed clubs. He could have any one of them …

“Come on, Ryann. Think!” She said. “There has to be some kind of clue. Some solution.” She said looking around as she continued to think on their conversation, but nothing she came up with made any sense. A few times she’d thought of something that could have potentially been a clue, but nothing made sense in any way.

She sighed as she got off the bed again, going over to where the chain was bolted into the floor. The metal hoop was bolted in with large screws that would need a flat screwdriver to turn. She grabbed the metal try and smiled as the side of the tray fit into the screw.

Solution one! She smiled as she turned, and turned harder, the metal tray bending slightly with the force as she tried to force the screw to turn but it wouldn’t budge. It bent a bit more and the smile faded from her face. She sighed as she took the tray and threw it onto the ground.

Okay … Perhaps that wasn’t solution one. The screw wasn’t budging, and she doubted any of the others would either. Not unless she had something more solid than her tray. Likely he’d put it in with a power tool. It wouldn’t be easy to get out. She sat back against the bed, her hand moving over her forehead.

She glanced at the window after a moment, seeing light slowly starting to filter onto the newspaper covered window. So it hadn’t been far from sun up. At least she’d gotten a good sleep last night … She’d needed it. She’d have a lot of thinking, and a lot of planning to do if she intended to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryann closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, the metal tray in her hands as she sat on the bed. She heard footsteps coming down the hall. This was it. He couldn’t be watching the camera to see where she was if he was walking here … 

She quickly jumped up and moved beside the door, holding the tray over her shoulder. She steadied her breathing as the door opened, and as soon as he appeared, she swung hard for his head. Edward saw her as the metal was flying at his face and he ducked down, the tray swishing over his head and connecting with the metal sliding door, the tray of food in his hands falling to the floor, the food shattering everywhere as he reached up and grabbed onto her. She struggled to get loose and the tray fell from her hands, falling to the ground with a clatter. 

She hooked her foot around the back of his knee and pulled, Edward effectively falling onto his back with her on top of him. She grabbed the metal tray and raised it over her head to smash him in the face with it. She paused when he did nothing. He stared up at her with that infuriating smile on his face. 

“What are you planning on doing, Ryann?” He asked, amused. 

“Give me the key for the chain, or I’m going to smash your face in!” She said, with the tray still held threateningly over her head. The smile on his face widened at her threat, and she thought about hitting him, just once out of spite. 

“I don’t have it … I’m not stupid, I knew you would try something. Why would I bring it with me?” 

“You’re lying!” She said. “You wouldn’t just leave that lying around!” She said harshly. “Now give it to me, or I’ll smash your face in!” 

“You said that already.” He said, still smiling. “And I still don’t have it. You’re welcome to check my pockets if you want.” He said putting his hands behind his head. “I won’t stop you.” 

Ryann’s fierce facade faltered slightly. By the sounds of it, he was telling the truth. “You just want me to put the tray down.” 

“If I wanted to, I could take the tray away from you right now, it wouldn’t be hard. But I give you my words, you’re free to check my pockets.” He said, though that smirk still made her very distrustful. 

She held the tray still in one hand as she used the other to check his pockets. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, with a white dress shirt and green vest. Much cleaner than he was yesterday. By the looks of it, he’d actually showered as well, though the bruise on his face and the cut lip did nothing for him. She inwardly smiled at that small little victory at least. 

True to his word, he had nothing in his pockets, and nothing in his vest pockets, and he did nothing to stop her from doing so. In fact, he seemed entirely all too relaxed. 

Ryann wasn’t sure what to do. “I want you to let me out of here.” She said, still holding the tray. 

“You know I can’t do that, Ryann.” He said, and she held the tray more threateningly. “I already told you what I want. And this can either be easy, or it can be difficult, it’s entirely up to you. All I want is a child … After that you’re free to go home.” 

“So you’ll just keep me in here for as long as that takes?” She asked, angrily tossing the tray onto the ground and getting up. He wasn’t afraid of it anyway. If she didn’t know any better, she would think he actually enjoyed pain. Though she supposed that could be true. 

“No.” He said, sitting up and picking up the plate from the floor, placing it back on the tray he’d brought, along with the sausages and hashbrowns. He tossed them back onto the plate. “If you choose to cooperate, your living conditions will change. I’d be willing to give you access to the house, with the exception of the fourth floor.” 

“What’s on the fourth floor?” She asked, absurdly picturing him with a floating rose in a glass dome. 

“My work area.” He said. “It will be locked to you. But to gain access to the house, Ryann. You need to gain my trust. And to do that, you need to cooperate.” He said. “I told you I can be fair, and I apologize for my treatment of you thus far … But if you continue to fight me, your situation will not change.” Ryann sighed and shook her head, looking away from him. 

“Fine … I’ll cooperate.” She said, even if only to get her out of this room. Maybe if she was in the main house, she could find a way out. Edward chuckled slightly, making her look back at him. 

“I’m sorry, it’s not that simple. You have to gain my trust Ryann.” He said. “And that’s not easy to do, given your situation.” He said, looking down at her tray with a sigh. “Such a waste of food.” He said collecting her broken tray and looked at it strangely. “Trying to escape? Not helping your case any.” He said collecting her dishes from yesterday. “I’ll bring you another tray of food, I’d appreciate it if you would not make me dump it again this time.” 

“Bastard.” She muttered as she moved back over to the bed. 

“Well, there you’re not wrong.” He said with a chuckle before leaving the room again, leaving her to collapse on the bed. Like hell she’d actually give into him … He would never let her out of here anyway, he just wanted her to cooperate! He was a liar, and he was good at it!


	6. Chapter 6

Ryann sat on the bed, sitting against the wall as she watched him come back in. She said nothing as he came in, the door still wide open, and if she weren’t chained to the damn floor, she could have made a run for it. 

She watched him as she came over, placed a new tray of food onto the side dresser. “I want to make one thing clear.” He said, having taken note that she hadn’t finished her dinner from last night. “I know you think the worse of me-” 

“I know the worst of you!” She spat angrily, and Edward turned to face her. 

“Fair enough.” He said, crossing his arms. “I know you don’t like this, and you don’t want to be here. But let's get this straight … Of all the things I do to you … I will never deprive you of food or water, or any necessity you need. You have no need to save your food from the night before, do not question when you’re next meal is coming. It will come …” He said, “Whether I’m angry or not and I do get angry quite easily …” 

“I’ve noticed.” She said flatly, glaring up at him, causing him to chuckle. 

“Oh, believe me, that was not angry. Not by my standards.” He said. “I will take care of you. If you do not refuse me.” 

“And if I do refuse you, then will you deprive me of food then?” She asked and he raised an eyebrow slightly. 

“No … But as last night, I will take what I want … And after, you’re welcome to go back home.” 

“If you let me go … I will go to the police. So you wouldn’t get that child anyway!” She said and instantly regretted it. She had meant it as a way of pointing out he wouldn’t get the child, but instead she felt she had given him reason to kill her once the baby is born. Or maybe he’d keep her around long enough to breastfeed, and then kill her. 

“I have a feeling, that by the time my baby comes … You won’t want to.” He said before quietly leaving the room again, leaving her alone to eat her breakfast.


	7. Chapter 7

There was nothing to do in here. Nothing but to sit and wait, and think … She’d spent hours trying to scour the room, trying to find some way out. She’d eaten breakfast, and around mid day he brought her lunch. He’d said little to her then. Had barely acknowledged her presence. She hadn’t bothered starting a conversation, there was no point reasoning with him … 

Still, the silence in the room at this point was starting to drive her nuts. The day felt so much longer than it was, and in a way it brought her back to when she was a child. When her mother would lock her in her room for not doing the dishes properly. She’d completely remove everything and just leave her with a bed, and a book of her choosing. But here, she didn’t even have a book to pass the time. 

She once again thought about everything he’d said to her. And yet, there didn’t seem to be a clue anywhere. So much for her being smart … If she was as smart as the Riddler claimed, then she would have found that clue by now. Then again, that may just be it … If there was a clue, she would have found it … So perhaps there really was no clue, and he was just keeping her down here. 

One thing was for certain though … She knew he was lying. There was no way he would allow her out of this room. He wouldn’t increase her chances of escaping.

She, frustratingly, ran her hands through her hair, tugging at it slightly before allowing her hands to fall into her lap. 

It was nearly dark again, the light at the top of the ceiling turning on as it got darker, and a few moments later he came in with another tray. She watched him put the tray on the dresser, and for the first time since their conversation this morning, she spoke. 

“How often are you planning on raping me?” She asked, staring straight up at him, and he sneered down at her. 

“I really hate that word, Ryann.” He said, though she continued to stare up at him defiantly. 

“What else would you call forcing someone to have sex with you?” She asked, and nearly smiled at his silence. “Are you going to answer my question? How often?” 

“Eat.” He said, walking away from the tray. 

“Edward …” She said, for the first time saying his name, and she saw the shiver run down his spine. So he liked it when she called him by name. “How often? Please don’t leave me here to my thoughts, and my anxiety, wondering when you’re going to come in here! At least let me know how often.” 

“As often as it takes.” He said before leaving and closing the door once again, the lock clicking into place. She left go of a deep breath she hadn’t realized she’d taken and stared down at the tray of food. Steak and potatoes, with a side of green bean casserole. He’d brought her food, as he’d said but … He’d still avoided giving her a direct answer. As long as it takes … 

She wondered if that would be good enough for him … Or if he’d continue using her after she was pregnant.


End file.
